littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
In Sight of Fear and Agony
In Sight of Fear and Agony is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 54th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Gainesburg. Plot Jason and the player rushed to the City Hall's poolside after they tracked Mandy's blood-curdling scream, where they found former President Sawyer Dawson's body shot in the head with a sniper rifle, floating on the water. Six people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Stanly Nashville (president), Leonor Salazar (weapon expert), Maria de Lourdes Rafaeli (flamenco dancer), Mandy Bowes (a police detective who was insane after witnessing the nightmares of her family's death), Scarlett Bernadette (the cult follower who had gone rogue was found), and Mallroy Winterburn (an ex-police commissioner). While searching for evidences, Jason, Carter and the player goes to the poolside and saw the giant tv on it. Suddenly, the digital skull-figured El Terror prepare for the freedom speech, saying his plan to take over the world has just begining. Soon, all electrical devices goes on viral and the El Terror scareware program has already launched. So, Carter managed to shutdown this system in nick of time. Mid-investigation, the team found out Leonor had regular meetings with the President, forcing them to flag her as a suspect, again. Soon, Scarlett Bernadette, who had gone rogue after her attempted assassination of President Stanly Nashville, was found. They then arrested her as well as Mallroy Winterburn, who had released her when he was still Commissioner. Meanwhile, Mandy was found murmured herself as she recall her family's death, forcing a distressed Velia to flag her as a suspect. Later, Sheriff Carter Griffin took over as the player's temporary partner after Jason got drunk after finding out his girlfriend Maria de Lourdes Rafaeli had professionally slept with President Dawson. A shocking turn of events as the team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Police Detective Mandy Bowes as President Sawyer Dawson's killer, much to Velia's horror!! Upon discovery of Mandy Bowes being the killer, the player took Griffin, Velia, and the rest of team to the police office to arrest Mandy, but Velia did not understand the reason as to why, but also refused to think her wife would kill anyone. Soon, Mandy start to scream and crying hysterically as she having flashbacks to a very ghastly case which included plane crash and her family's death. Much to everyone's disbelief, a guilty Mandy confessed that she indeed killed Sawyer Dawson. Upon admitting to the murder, Scarlett said that her time in prison made her realize that justice served by the system – including all cult followers and the police – was an illusion. Furthermore, she said that only cult leader was truly righteous. She said that Mandy recalled that tragic death gave her PTSD from the murky horrors. She revealed that she tries to keep her duty for Velia, but she started having hallucinations and nightmares of dead corpse, bloods on walls, demons and monsters, all of haunted memories driving her insanity. In order to stop the haunting nightmares, Mandy agreed to take sniper rifle from Scarlett in attempted to assassinate the new President and then proceeded to shoot a bullet from the nearby Bigbucks Cafe through the City Hall's poolside, but accidentally through President Dawson's head. Velia still refused to believe it, citing that Sawyer never harmed the President. Mandy countered that she had nothing to do with her in order to stop her nightmares. A crying Velia went ahead and demanded answers from her treacherous wife, which included explaining to Judge Westley why. Suddenly, Mandy went out of control and screams very louder, causes El Terror's digital skull-figure to shows up, declared that he unleashes his malicious programs all over systems to terrorized SDU. To everyone's horror, Carter revealed himself as the hacker and mastermind behind direct murder of Jessica Cassidy and the Angels of Death's plots all alone. El Terror demanding to hand over Mandy, as well as Demetrio Moreno and his cult followers in exchange for not killing Velia and her unborn child. Chief Seymore begs him for not kidnapping Mandy, but Velia said it was fine, allowing El Terror to kidnap Mandy and hacking the prison systems to released Demetrio, along with his cult followers and then, they had escaped with helicopter to Chichen Itza. During The Terror Within Heart (6/6), Hailee McAfee told Jason and the player that she was tipped off that El Terror was recruiting Demetrio and his following cults for a secret terrorist army. The two then searched the poolside and found a military cap with the new logo of the "Angeles del Terror" in Carter's safe box. According to Leonor, despite no documents mentioning the terrorists, Herman was looking for hired muscle. President Nashville ensured the team that his army was just a special security force to ensure that there was a corruption-free systems that upheld the law and order. He then told the team to attend his inauguration. Meanwhile, Velia announced that she had decided to stop working for several months in order to fully recovering from trauma and have her baby. They then attended Sawyer Dawson's funeral, where Stanly declared his rule would start a new era of Liberty. He also declared a state of emergency to ensure SDU's safety and proceeded to abolish the free press to instate a newspaper called Nashville Gazette, which he promised would only report true and just information. Reconvening in disbelief, Chief Seymore declared their final course of action was to keep watch on El Terror's next move. Velia then told the team that a satellite had picked footage of El Terror with Mandy and the Angeles del Terror in Chichen Itza. Without a moment to lose, the team hurried to Mexico to rescue Mandy. Summary Victim *'Sawyer Dawson' Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Mandy Bowes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect supports the Liberty Lynx. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect is female. *The suspect is at least 5'6" tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect supports the Liberty Lynx. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect supports the Liberty Lynx. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. *The suspect is female. *The suspect is at least 5'6" tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. *The suspect is female. *The suspect is at least 5'6" tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect supports the Liberty Lynx. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a sharpshooter. *The killer supports the Liberty Lynx. *The killer eats cinnamon rolls. *The killer is female. *The killer is at least 5'6" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Terror Within Heart (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is the second case in the game which features six suspects instead of the usual five. *This is second game's cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for a plausible reason, who later turns out to be the case's killer. *This is one of the only final cases of a district in which the killer does not appear as a suspect previously. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Gainesburg Category:Copyrighted Images